There have been various efforts to improve the properties of footwear soles. These efforts have been directed toward individual problems, such as shock absorption in the heel region. Unfortunately, even with a focus on individual problems, sub-optimal designs have been produced to address these issues. In addition, the focus on solving individual problems has resulted in designs that constitute a collection of disjointed components or layers. These designs are not integrated and do not otherwise operate in a sequential manner to improve footwear sole performance. In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide an improved footwear sole. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a footwear sole that optimally addresses individual problems, such as shock absorption and foot stability, while operating in a coordinated manner to promote a natural gait.